Missing You Chapter 1 to 8 JB
by imaginationandfascination
Summary: A fanfic based on the love life of Nick Jonas Jonas Brothers and a girl named Amy.
1. Chapter 1:4

**If you do not already know, this is neon976/ anonymouswriter976 from youtube.**

**I have moved my fics here because it's MUCH easier to maintain tbh. I don't have to make videos everytime i wanna upload a new chapter. **

**I'll probably delete the videos from there and move them ALL here just as fics and not videos.**

**This is much better for me and YOU, except for the fact i can't add music (at least i don't think i can) to here. But i'll always put a link to a youtube video of a song that's meant to be in a chapter so you don't miss anything.**

**I also may still update my youtube with videos and such occasionally.**

**Thanks, and hope you enjoy (:

* * *

**

Name: Amy Green

Age: 15

My day was perfect. Only one thing could improve it. It was my birthday and I'd just seen the Jonas Brothers live in concert. I had backstage passes and I couldn't wait to see Nick again. Let me explain.

When I was 5, I was playing in the park with my best friend Anna. We were having a game of hide and seek. While I was looking for her I saw 3 kids, one looked about my age, the other looked about 7 or 8, and the oldest looked around 10. They were playing football and the ball rolled over to me. I picked it up and brought it over to the youngest one.

Amy: Here you go.

Boy 1 (Youngest one) : You know you could have just kicked it from over there.

Amy: Oh, I'm not very good at sports.

Boy 1: I could teach you, I'm really good.

He smiled at me. He was really pretty. That made me blush.

Amy: Well, I need to go get my friend first. We're playing hide and seek.

Boy 1: Okay, we'll be here when you get back.

Amy: Bye.

Boy 1: Bye.

Once me and Anna got back the boy taught me how to play. I learnt their names as well. The youngest was called Nick. The second was called Joe. And the oldest was called Kevin. They were all really nice but Nick was my favourite. Apparently they'd all just moved to New Jersey 2 weeks ago. We became really close friends and met in the park everyday. It was good because they lived on the same street as us. 5 Years later Nick and I where best friends. We did everything together. He always looked out for me. He was like my own personal angel. To be truthful I had fallen in love with him. He didn't know of course, he was just my friend. Sadly. But one day when we were at the park he told me that he and his brothers had formed a band and that they were going touring, for a VERY LONG time. I tried not to cry in front of him.

Amy: I'll really miss you Nick.

Nick: I'll miss you too.

Amy: Promise you will stay in touch. Like call EVERYDAY.

Nick: Duh! You're my bestie.

Amy: Okay *I smiled*

They left the next week. For the first couple of months we talked on a regular bases, but then we gradually stopped talking as much, and now for 4 and half years I haven't heard from him. I can never get in touch with him now because he is so famous. But today I had backstage passes, today I would see my best friend from 5 years ago. I was extremely happy. I got to the meet and greet section and when I saw Nick I screamed. He looked at me and smiled. I ran up to him and hugged him tight.

Amy: NICK! I've missed you so much.

Nick: Umm, do I know you?

Amy: W … What?

Big Rob: Excuse me miss, could you take a step back please.

Amy: Don't you remember me?

Nick: No?

I ran away in the other direction. Anna followed after me. She hadn't gotten a chance to say hi to any of them. She wanted to surprise Joe, she was especially close to him. But he probably didn't even remember her either. I couldn't believe Nick didn't remember his best friend. I know we lost contact but I thought it was just because he didn't have time to ring me. But that wasn't the reason. He forgot me. I was nothing to him anymore. How could I of been so stupid? UGH.

First of all, all the names in this are fictional except Jb of course.

Secondly, did you like it? If not I won't write any more chapters for this.

Last, What do you think I should call it? Missing you, or something different?

Let me know x

CHAPTER 2: NEED TO POST

So , I got a reasonably good response to the first chapter, I decided to continue 'Missng You' for now:

Nick's POV: ( Signing/meet and greet)

We were doing signings at the meet and greet. It was kind of tiresome but we didn't mind doing it for our fans. The next person in line was a really cute girl. She smiled at me so I smiled back. But instead of getting something signed, she just ran up to me and hugged me.

Girl: NICK! I've missed you so much.

Nick: Umm, do I know you?

Girl: W … What?

Big Rob: Excuse me miss, could you take a step back please.

Girl: Don't you remember me?

Nick: No?

I had no idea who this girl was, she didn't look like the crazy type, but there was no way I'd met her before so how could she think she knew me? She'd ran off before I got the chance to see if I'd somehow made the wrong judgement and actually knew her.

Joe: Woah, these fans are crazy.

Nick: Yeah, I seriously did not know who she was.

Joe: She looked kind of familiar though. And so did her friend. Maybe we'd seen them in the crowd before or something?

Nick: Probably.

Kevin: Umm Nick. I recognize those girls. I'm not sure exactly who they are but I think we met them when we kids or something?

Nick: Are you sure?

Joe: OH MY JONAS.

Kevin: Did you just say oh my jonas?

Joe: Yeah, whatever. But I just realised something!

Nick: It's not to do with Barney is it?

Joe: NO.

Nick: Go on then . . .

Amy's POV:

Me and Anna went outside of the concert venue and sat down on the floor. My perfect day had been ruined. Now we had to sit here and wait until my mom came to pick us up, which would be about an hour from now.

Anna: Hey Amy, don't be upset.

Amy: How can I not be, Anna? He was my best friend, I LOVED HIM for Christ's sake!

Anna: I get it Amy I really do. You know how I felt about Joe. But I've gotten over it now, and so will you.

Amy: I'm not too sure . . .

Anna: Trust me, okay?

Amy: Okay. *Smiles*

Anna: Now lets go back inside, we don't need to see them again, but it's freezing out here.

Amy: Okay, let's go.

Anna was truly a great friend to have. She made me forget about my troubles and Nick for a while.

It felt good to get him off my mind. We went back inside and just wondered around for about half an hour doing absolutely nothing. Just then I got a call from my mother . . .

A-Mom: Hey honey, are you still at the concert?

Amy: Yeah, we're just waiting for you actually.

A-Mom: Oh well that's what I rang about. I won't be able to make it over to pick you up. Theres a huge snow storm here and I can't drive.

Amy: Omg. Well we have money, we can try and find a hotel?

A-Mom: Good idea. Ring me later so that I know your okay.

Amy: Will do, bye.

[End phone convo]

Anna: What happened?

Amy: My mom can't get over here so we'll need to find a hotel.

Anna: Oh well let's go now then.

We went over to the woman at the venues bar and asked her whether she knew of any hotels nearby but she said that there was nothing around at all. Apparently the nearest hotel was an hour away.

So we had nowhere to stay. This day was just getting better and better . . .

Then Anna started freaking out.

Anna: WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?

Amy: Calm down, your normally the level-headed one!

Anna: BUT WE HAVE NOWHERE TO STAY! WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO SLEEP ON THE STREET WITH ALL THE HOBOS! WHAT IF WE GET KILLED?!

Amy: ANNA, JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME THINK.

Anna: Fine.

While I was considering our options I heard someone call Anna's name and her walk away. I wasn't really bothered, it was probably just someone she knew.

Anna: Hey Amy, GUESS WHAT.

Amy: Anna, I'm kind of busy trying to think of what we can do right now!

Anna: But it's okay! I've found somewhere to stay.

???: Hey.

Amy: Hey! I mean . . . why are you talking to just another fan?

???: Amy I know who you are.

Amy: Really? * He nods * OMG I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!

???: Haha me too. And you can come stay in our tour bus for the night, we're not moving till tomorrow.

Amy: I love you Joe!!! You are too awesome.

Joe: Hey that's just me.

Amy: Haha. Oh wait. What about Nick? I can't see him again and be humiliated.

Joe: Don't worry about him okay.

Amy: Bu . . .

Joe: I said don't worry!!!

Amy: Okay.

* * *

_Okay, well I wrote this yesterday and it was going to be REALLY short and like cut half way through. But today we had a snow day (I decided to put that in the story lol) and there was no school XD so I thought I'd make it longer and post a couple of chapts. ALSO. I'm going to post the next chapter of 'CHANGE' sometime today/ soon._

* * *

Chapter 3:

Finally, chapter 3 =]

Question - If I make ANOTHER fanfic, who do you want it to be about?

Joe's POV:

I kept thinking to myself, I'm just too awesome. I remembered who Amy was and I was going to get her and Nick together.

[FLASHBACK]

Joe: OH MY JONAS.

Kevin: Did you just say oh my jonas?

Joe: Yeah, whatever. But I just realised something!

Nick: It's not to do with Barney is it?

Joe: NO.

Nick: Go on then . . .

Joe: I know who those girls were. AMY AND ANNA!

Nick: What? You mean the girls we met in the park?

Kevin: Not just the girls we met in the park, the love of your guys' lives.

Nick: Oh no. How could I forget who she was! She must hate me now. Ugh.

Joe: Calm down, I'll help you get her back.

Nick: Joe, you're the best brother EVER.

Kevin: HEY!

[End Flashback]

I'd been to talk with Anna. She seemed really happy to see me, which was a good sign. I found out they had nowhere to stay. Here comes the amazing plan. I told them they could stay on the tour bus with us, then I'd lock her and Nick together in a room and they'd become friends again. Woop! I know, genius right?

Amy's POV:

Joe showed me and Anna the way to the tour bus, but then he said he had to go really quickly. But first he told me to go into a room and put down our bags while he talked to Anna but when I got inside the door slammed and someone locked it from the outside. What the hell? Nick was just sitting on his bed staring at me in shock. This must be his room.

Amy: WHAT THE HELL JOE, ANNA. OPEN THE DOOR!

Anna: Sorry can't hear you.

Amy: Then how did you just answer me? . . . Hello? HELP!

Nick: There's no use. They obviously planned this.

Amy: I'm sorry, do I know you?

Nick: Amy I know who you are. I'm so sorry that I forgot about you. It's just that . . .

Amy: NO. IT'S NOT JUST ANYTHING. We were best friends for Christ's sake! I told you everything and you told me everything. We always used to hang out whenever we had the chance to. And you said you would stay in touch! I tried to call you a billion times all to the reply of "The Jonas Brothers are very busy at the moment. If you would like to get in touch with them please contact their agent".

What's that about? Oh yeah. Sorry I'm not famous, I guess you can't hang out with anyone else but Miley Cyrus anymore.

Nick: HEY. LET ME FINISH. For one, I'm not dating Miley anymore. And it wasn't because you weren't famous, it was because I didn't have the time to call you.

Amy: Wow, that makes me feel so much better. So, you never had any free time ever? Not to go out to eat or hang out with friends?

Nick: Well yeah but . . .

Amy: YOU HAVE NO EXCUSE NICK! I LOVED YOU AND YOU JUST LEFT ME . . . Oh shit . . .

Nick: You . . . You loved me?

Amy: Huh what are you talking about?

Nick: You just said you loved me.

Amy: Yeah . . .as a friend obviously, but not anymore. Now I hate you with a passion. You make me sick. And when I get out of this room I never want to see your face again.

Nick: Amy, please.

Amy: Amy, please what? Please be my friend again? Please trust me that I'll be there for you, and then go off on tour again and never speak to me.

Nick: I didn't mean to leave you.

Amy: Haha that's real funny, because that doesn't take back the times when I had no one to talk to about my problems, no ones shoulder to cry on, no one to just be with. If I didn't have Anna I don't think I would have coped. And you know what?

Nick: What?

Amy: I don't know WHY I was like that. I don't know why I cared about you so much. You're just a huge jerk, being a superstars really gotten to you Nick.

With that I opened his window and jumped out as the bus wasn't moving. I went to sit on a bench pretty close to the bus. With that I just started singing through my fresh tears.

"It's funny how I used to see your face everyday,

And smile.

Now when I see that face, all I want to do is cry, some tears.

I was head over heels but now you've lost my love,

You've lost my heart.

All my hope in you has gone,

Forever at last.

And I'm glad.

'Cos I've seen those eyes a million times.

And I've had enough of them.

I've seen that smile a billion times,

And don't want to remember it.

I've seen you on the television screen enough to know,

That I don't need you [here] anymore.

You're gone in my soul.

You're so gone.

I try to remember all those happy memories we had,

But I don't.

All I see is when you left me sitting here,

All alone.

But now I realised that I don't need to be with you,

anymore.

I'm not about to fall apart,

When I don't hear your voice.

'Cos I've seen those eyes a million times.

And I've had enough of them.

I've seen that smile a billion times,

And don't want to remember it.

I've seen you on the television screen enough to know,

That I don't need you [here] anymore.

You're gone in my soul.

You're so gone.

In my soul.

You're so gone.

But now,

Underneath it all,

I can see so clearly.

You left me,

And I was so broken.

But now I know,

What you did to me.

You made me fight to stay strong,

And for that I thank you.

Because without it I'd be gone.

So gone.

'Cos I've seen those eyes a million times.

And I've had enough of them.

I've seen that smile a billion times,

And don't want to remember it.

I've seen you on the television screen enough to know,

That I don't need you anymore.

You're gone in my soul.

You're so gone.

In my soul."

I wiped away my tears and set off back to the bus. I decided in that moment that that would be the last time I cried over Nick Jonas or any other boy.

I had to put that in 2 parts because the song just made it super long and you tube wouldn't allow the full thing.

So what did you think? I'm trying to post as much as possible this week because after this I'll be having more exams so I won't be able to post much.

Chapter 4: POST

Chapter 4, sorry for the long wait guys.

Amy POV:

The rest of the day passed in a whirlwind. I avoided Nicholas as much as humanly possible. Whenever he was in the kitchen I'd be in the living area. Whenever he was watching TV I would be making food. As long as I was no where near him I would be fine. I'd be leaving in the next morning anyway.

Nick still tried to talk to me but I'd just ignore him and go talk to someone else. My heart still ached because I need inside that I truly wanted to be with him and for him to love me. But he didn't, he couldn't. If he loved me he wouldn't of forgotten about me. You wonder how I know? Because i've felt true love and I still feel it now. When your in love you can't bare to be without that person for even a minute, let alone forget about them! He doesn't love me and I doubt he ever did. All I ever was to him was a 'best friend'. See I thought that meant someone you could trust no matter what. Someone who would always be there for you. But he probably just used me to get his feelings out so HE felt better. I guess I always thought that we would be something more than just friends. But we're not even friends. I don't know him anymore, I don't think I ever did. And that made me sad. Knowing that I didn't truly know Nick Jonas, that I'd lost my best friend forever.

Nick Jonas POV:

Amy had told me she loved me. She said she meant as friends, but I hoped she was lying to me. Because I was in love with her right now, but not as a friend. As more. But she hated me now. And I deserved it. I wanted to kick my self right now. I'd forgotten about her! How could I be such an idiot! How could I forget my one true love?! I mean, I didn't really forget her. I still remembered her memories. But I didn't recognize her. I mean she changed so much! And I feel so bad for not calling her. I mean at the beginning we stayed in touch but then the promotion and touring got too much and I didn't have any time for anything else but sleeping and working. A few months later I had time to spend going out with friends but by then I just forgot to call her. Everything was just so hectic! UGH. What am I saying? I would have easily had time to call her. I think I was just holding it back. I mean she might not have liked me anymore because I was famous. I'd never be able to spend time with her. Then a couple of months after that I did forget her. Not completely but I still did. I couldn't deny it.

You know what? I miss my best friend. My heart hearts like it's been ripped out. Not only do I now know that my friend hates me and that we'll never be together. But I also have no one to talk about it to. She used to be the one I could vent out all my problems to. She wouldn't pretend to listen or be too busy to talk to me. She'd just sit there and let me speak, she'd help me out and make me feel better. Saying things like "No girls good enough for you" . But that's not true, because she is. I'm the one who's not good enough for HER. Meh. All this thinking is making me feel so low. Like there's nothing good in life anymore. I turned on the radio only to be faced by the worst song I could possibly here at this moment in time.

"I stand there, watching you walk away,

It's so easy to let you fade.

But I need you in my arms,

I don't want you to be away.

I stay awake at night,

dreaming about our lives,

If we were together.

Forever.

Everything would,

Be alright.

You'd be by my side.

There'd be nothing wrong in life,

Cos you'd be right behind, me.

Life would be so fine,

With you there for me.

But dreams don't come true.

I really miss you.

I really miss you.

My heart daydreams of you,

Every second.

Would you be there to stop me fall,

Do you reckon?

And it holds on with every,

Last grip.

Still it always falls away,

From you.

Everything would,

Be alright.

You'd be by my side.

There'd be nothing wrong in life,

Cos you'd be right behind, me.

Life would be so fine,

With you there for me.

But dreams don't come true.

I really miss you.

I really miss you.

I really miss your smile, your touch.

It gets to me that I'm,

So in love.

I don't wanna be,

But there's nothing for me to do.

'Cos I need you.

I really do.

Everything,

Ain't alright.

Your not by my side.

There's always something wrong in life.

Your not right behind me.

Life ain't so fine.

And you aren't there for me.

Yeah, dreams don't come true.

But I still miss you.

I really do.

I miss you."

Amy's POV:

I attached my headphones to the radio in my room and picked a random station. Uh oh. I was faced by a song that told the story of my life. I attempted not to let out some tears but it didn't work. I broke down crying like I'd promised myself I would never do again.

There both listening to the same song AWW. ( Not a real song, I just wrote it. Remember I'm too lazy to find real ones :P )

Anyways, comment.


	2. Chapters 5 to 8

CHAPTER 5 (I apologize for any spelling or grammer mistakes etc... that I may have missed)

Previously Amy saw her childhood friend Nick Jonas again for the first time in years, but he did not recognise her. She was then fooled into getting trapped in a room with him once Joe had realised who she was and told Nick. Amy then told Nick she wanted nothing to do with him anymore, and nearly let slip that she once loved him.

Amy's POV:

I had spent a day here now and my mother was going to be here soon, and i couldn't be more grateful for her speedy driving than i was today. I couldn't wait to be out of here and home again as soon as possible. Although i guess that's a lie. I'd missed Kev And Joe like crazy these past years and now i finally got to see them again. They were exactly the same as when they left except they were taller now. It was just a shame Nick had to be here. Ugh. It disgusts me even to think of his name right now. But i have to stay calm and ignore the situation, otherwise i might just cry a river of tears and flood this whole bus.

Anna: Hey Kid, Hows it going?

Amy: I'm like 2 months younger than you! How am i a kid?

Anna: Woah okay, it was a joke, what's up with you moody?

Amy: You know what's up...

Anna: Aww, Ames, c'mon. You have to try and get over it. I know you loved him and everything but seriously girl, he's an idiot! You're so much better than him, just try and forget about him until we get off this stupid bus okay.

Amy: I'll try. *Attempts a smile*

Anna: Good on you, I'm gonna go read a book or something. Talk to you later?

Amy: Yeah sure.

Anna's POV:

I had just finished having a pep talk with Amy and was going to find something to read when someone pulled me into a different room.

Anna: What the?

Kevin: Sorry about that Anna, but can i have a word with you?

Anna: Erm yeah sure...

Kevin: Well i know it was bad of me but ... i was kind of listening to you and Amy's conversation just now ...

Anna: KEVIN! How could you!

Kevin: I know I know, I'm sorry. But that's not the point right now. I heard what you said about Amy loving Nick, I'd always guessed she thought of him like that but i was never sure. But now i am and i need to tell you that Nick loves her too...

Anna: Oh crap, are you serious! This changes everything, we've gotta tell her!

Kev: NOOOO, he'd kill me!

Anna: Then what are we gonna do?

While we were discussing this we heard someone scream 'NO' in the other room. We ran next door only to find...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 6

Anna's POV:  
While we were discussing this we heard someone scream NO in the other room. We ran next door only to find Amy rocking back and forth on the floor, crying her eyes out. Something was seriously wrong. Amy hardly ever broke down in public.

Anna: Amy? What's happened? ... Amy, answer me, what's wrong?

Yep, something was definitely wrong. She could normally tell me anything.

Kevin: Amy? Amy, c'mon were just worried about you, tell us what's going on.  
Joe: Kevin what's wrong?  
Kevin: Where did you come from?  
Joe: Me and Nick were playing baseball outside but we heard lots of noise from inside here ...  
Kevin: Oh ... So is Nick inside too then?  
Joe: Uh, no. He didn't want to come inside in case Amy was here.  
Kevin: Oh, i see. Well she is here ... We don't know why, but she's crying her eyes out.  
Joe: Oh my god, what happened?  
Anna: That's what were trying to figure out. Joe, i know Amy might hate me for it, but we have no choice. Can you go call Nick inside?  
Joe: Um sure ...

5 Minutes later Joe came back onto the bus, along with a somewhat angry and confused Nick.

Nick: I told you i didn't want to come in! Amy will just get worked up and shout at me again ...  
Anna: Nick, she's already worked up. Go inside and see for yourself. Come on you guys lets leave them to it.  
With that me, Joe and Kevin walked away. I just hoped Nick would be able to get Amy to talk.

Nicks POV:

I had no idea why they wanted me to go see Amy. I mean she would just get angry at me again. She hated me for Gods sake! I stepped inside the front room only to see tears running down Amy's face.

Nick: Amy? Amy? Oh no, what happened? C'mon speak to me Amy!

I ran towards her and hesitantly wrapped my arms around her. She didnt push me away, which was a good thing.

Nick: Amy, please tell me what's wrong. Please...  
Amy: She's ... Gone. She's gone.  
Nick: Who's gone Ames?  
Amy: MY MOTHER. SHES GONE. I HAVE NO-ONE ANYMORE. I NEVER EVEN MET MY DAD, AND NOW MY MOMS GONE TOO. SHE GOT INTO A CAR CRASH. ITS ALL MY FAULT.  
Nick: Oh my God. I'm so sorry. Ames, I'm so, so sorry.

I embraced her once again.

Nick: Its all gonna be okay. I'm here now. I'm here.

But we all knew it wasn't going to be okay. And that this was just another lie ...

CHAPTER 7

Amy's POV

2 Months later:

Its been two months since that day. That day. Its hard to remember clearly. All the tears seemed to wipe away my memory. It hurts me every time it pops into my brain though. My mother, the only true family I had, was gone.  
I don't think I would have coped without Nick. Nick Jonas was like my angel from above - my saviour.  
I know I said I hated him. And maybe I did for some time. But I was stupid and idiotic, and without him Id be a mess right now.  
Nick: Hey cutie. What you doing?  
Amy: Oh nothing, just thinking ya know?  
Nick: Sure do If you ever wanna talk, I'm here for you.  
Amy: I know Nick, you tell me everyday *laughs*  
Nick: I know, I know! Its just that I love you so damn much I cant help it. But Ill let you get back to your thoughts, okay.  
Amy: Thanks *smiles*  
Yeah, you might have realized that I live with the Jonas permanently for now. Since I now have no family and I cant stay at Anna's, here is my only option. So for now I get to live on the road.  
Its pretty cool actually. Especially when I get to see the love of my life everyday.  
Kevin: Hey Amy, you busy right now?  
Amy: Erm, nope. What's up?  
Kevin: Just wondered if you wanted to come play rock band with Frankie and me.  
Amy: What happened to Guitar Hero?  
Kevin: Oh nothing. Personally I prefer it, but you know the bonus Jonas. He always wants the newest thing haha. So you up for it?  
Amy: Sure. Why not. Lets go.  
I walked into the living room, getting the biggest shock of my life.  
_

CHAPTER 8

Amy's POV:

I walked into the living room, getting the big shock of my life.  
Nick: SURPRISE!  
Frankie: Happy birthday Amy!  
Amy: Umm, guys. You know its not my birthday right?  
Nick: I know, I just wanted a reason to celebrate. So how about you have two birthdays?  
Amy: I appreciate this Nick, but I don't think its right to celebrate, after you know  
Nick: I know this might seem a little soon to you, but its been 2 months now; you gotta start having fun again. And anyway, we have got something to celebrate were making a new album and we want you to help us write some of the songs. What do you say?  
Amy: Ahh Nick that's amazing. But I suck at writing songs; Id really ruin it for you.  
Joe: Liar, liar, pants on fire!  
Nick: Joe, stop it  
Joe: Why! She's lying. I've seen her song books. They're amazing!  
Nick: Yeah I know, but if she doesn't want to then we cant force her.  
Amy: No. I guess if you want me to. I can try *smiles*  
Nick: Seriously?  
Amy: Yeah sure, but trust me, I'm no good  
Joe: Amy no offence, but shut up, you're really not good at lying *laughs*  
Kevin: *Suddenly bursting into laughter*  
Amy: What you laughing at!  
Kevin: Nothing, Nothing. Just I've missed this. I've missed us!  
Joe: Kevin, you know she's Nicks girlfriend right  
Kevin: *Glares intensely as Joe* 


End file.
